Canción de cuna
by okashira janet
Summary: Naruto no entiende a su hijo, no cree que tenga el espíritu shinobi en su alma y acaba de descubrir que hizo trampa en los exámenes para Chunnin. Boruto lo mira y calla que lo ha abandonado desde el día en que nació. Basado en la película de Boruto. Naruto the movie.


**CANCION DE CUNA**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Simplemente escuché esta canción y no pude evitar escribir. Ya lo saben, Naruto, películas y derivados no me pertenecen, escribo con el mero afán de entretener.

 _Naruto no entiende a su hijo, no cree que tenga el espíritu shinobi en su alma y acaba de descubrir que hizo trampa en los exámenes para Chunnin. Boruto lo mira y calla que lo ha abandonado desde el día en que nació. Basado en la película de Boruto. Naruto the movie._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No se había dado cuenta cuándo había crecido tanto, ni cuándo se había torcido así. Boruto era su hijo, pero le era tan extraño, tan lejano, tan ajeno.

Nunca estaban de acuerdo, su hijo siempre le estaba retando y echando en cara su falta, a decir verdad Naruto estaba harto de esa situación, se estaba extinguiendo en vida con clones por toda la aldea, clones en programas televisivos, clones comprando, clones vigilando, clones en misiones y el papeleo, ¡el maldito papeleo que no acababa!

No tenía tiempo de ir temprano a casa, una villa quemada era mucho más importante que saber si cenarían arroz o sopa, unos ninjas renegados eran un asunto más grave que vigilar si su hijo había hecho la tarea, ¿por qué Boruto no podía entenderlo?

 **Quiero que te duermas como un sol**

 **Que se acuesta en un campo de trigo**

¿Qué si le gustaba?, ¡claro que no!, su sueño había sido ser Hokage y tener el reconocimiento de toda la aldea, pero nadie lo había preparado para que aquel reconocimiento trajera como consecuencia deberes de semejantes proporciones, Naruto debía conocer la problemática de todo el mundo, tenía que escuchar a todos, atender hasta el más insignificante de los problemas, ese era el precio de ser un líder.

Los ojos azules y brillantes que se iluminaban con sorpresa ante cualquier cosa habían cambiado poco a poco y ahora su reflejo en el espejo era el de un hombre maduro con una mirada dura.

 **¿Sabes que temblaba cuando ibas a nacer?**

 **¿Sabes quién te puso en el pecho de mamá?**

Sus clones se desaparecieron, todos al mismo tiempo, cuando se quedó dormido por el cansancio, entre un montón de información confusa (papeles por firmar, gente saludándolo, aldeanos exigiendo que arreglara el puente que había roto Konohamaru) un clon tuvo un último recuerdo; su esposa y Boruto le cantaban una canción de cumpleaños a Himawari mientras él cargaba el pastel de cumpleaños… eso antes de desaparecer.

El Naruto real se preguntó qué habría pasado con el pastel, pero apenas fue un pensamiento que se le diluyó con todo el caudal de información que arrullaba su mente como un enjambre de abejas. Su hija entendería que no estuviera con ella en su cumpleaños, era una niña lista y gentil como su madre.

 **Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción**

 **Que fuera del corazón, ahí te va**

Sasuke le dijo, con su sequedad habitual que el alma de su hijo poseía el espíritu shinobi, Naruto lo negó con una sonrisa e incluso apostó al respecto. Su hijo estaba más ocupado en verse bien, ropa de marca, elegante y de calidad. No se ensuciaba ni le ponía empeño a nada.

Shikamaru le informó que había pasado la primera etapa del examen Chunnin, aun cuando en su interior Naruto había esperado que no lo hiciera, luego se enteró de que había pasado la segunda etapa y algo de esperanza le bailoteó en el pecho, quizás no todo estaba perdido, quizás al final su hijo tenía algo que ver con él, quizás…

 **Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomas**

 **Hay tiempo nomas, todo el tiempo**

Asistió a la tercera fase del torneo para Chunnin como un Kage invitado, con las esperanzas puestas en su hijo, creyendo y deseando verlo crecer frente a sus ojos. Le pareció extraña su manera de ganar el primer combate, pero de cualquier manera se sintió orgulloso, incluso un poco fanfarrón, recordando su primer pelea en un torneo parecido.

Pero la segunda pelea… descubrió que su hijo estaba haciendo trampa y leyó en los ojos de su esposa una expresión de dolor, en aquel momento pensó que ella también se sentía decepcionada de él, pero no era así, él no conocía a su hijo, por lo visto tampoco conocía a Hinata.

 **Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz**

 **Para nadie fui tan importante**

Saltó en medio de la arena de combate, su hijo giró hacía él con los ojos brillantes y azules.

—¿Viste papá? —Sintió desilusión de verlo, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan contento. Cuando él extendió el puño en su dirección sintió como si se burlara de él, como si se mofara de aquel gesto que en el pasado había sido un gesto de camaradería y rivalidad entre Sasuke y él.

Lo sujetó del brazo, le quito aquel extraño artefacto y lo expuso enfrente de todos los presentes, también le quito su protector, recalcándole que no merecía llevarlo puesto. Aquel protector ninja que él siempre había llevado en alto, que había atesorado y por el que había peleado desde el fondo de su corazón, alguien que hacía trampa en un torneo tan importante no era digno de llevarlo en la frente.

Enseguida escuchó como las voces se alzaban, señalando a su hijo como una deshonra para él, como un triste despojo, como alguien que mereciera que se le diera la espalda. Por un momento recordó cuando le dirigían las mismas palabras a él, pero en su tiempo él no lo había merecido. Su hijo sí.

 **Nunca quise ver tan lejos al dolor**

 **Con verte crecer tengo bastante**

Pero entonces su hijo, aquel joven que tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules, bigotes en las mejillas… aquel que era su espejo pero que no se le parecía en nada se quebró, así, como una ventana que hubiera sido pateada.

—¡Si tú me hubieras visto, aunque sea una vez, yo no hubiera hecho esto! —Y reconoció el mismo dolor del abandono en esos ojos que eran brillantes porque seguían siendo jóvenes y aún no habían sido aplastados por la vida. Quiso sujetarlo, no supo por qué, como si aquellos cabellos dorados se le escaparan de las manos, pero ya algo se había roto entre los dos.

Sí, él había sido un niño apestado que nadie quería que nadie soportaba, un niño sin familia que luchaba desesperadamente porque lo notaran y su hijo… ¡Ja!, ¿por lo menos podía llamarlo su hijo?, ¿cuándo había hablado con él?, ¿cuándo lo había guiado?, ¿cómo quería que respetara su protector de Konoha cuando jamás le había explicado su significado?, ¿cómo quería que ganara por sus propios medios cuando ni siquiera una sola vez había intentado entrenarlo?

 **Todas las mañanas mi motor vos encendés**

 **Mil relojes no marcan la hora como vos**

Fueron atacados, antes de que pudiera intentar explicarle, antes de que pudiera decirle lo que nadie le había dicho a él y que él a su vez tampoco había sido capaz de decirle a sus hijos.

Que lo amaba.

No importaba si perdía o ganaba, no importaba si era bueno o malo como ninja. Tal vez porque nadie lo había hecho con él no había podido darle a su hijo la sensación de que había alguien velando por él.

En cambio todo el tiempo la gente los comparaba.

"A tu edad tu padre ya podía hacer eso"

"Tu padre hubiera tomado esta decisión"

"Tu padre no se hubiera quejado"

Más que un padre había sido una maldición, una que aplastaba a su hijo mayor y dejaba olvidada a su hija menor.

 **Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción**

 **Que fuera del corazón, ahí te va**

Así que peleó para protegerlo, lo hizo en modo Sannin y aunque no era el momento le complació ver sus ojos azules asombrados y expectantes, se reconoció a sí mismo de niño cuando había tenido esa misma intensidad ante la vida. Le complació, al menos por una vez, ser un héroe para su hijo.

El Cuarto Hokage siempre había sido su héroe, incluso cuando no sabía que era su padre, pero Naruto recordaba perfectamente bien que al conocerlo lo primero que había hecho era golpearlo y reclamarle, por tanto dolor, por su soledad… por lo mismo a lo que había condenado a su hijo, huérfano aun con su padre en la misma aldea.

 **Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomas**

 **Hay tiempo nomas, todo el tiempo**

Así que cuando aquel ataque se lo llevó a otro lugar lo último que hizo fue girar a su hijo y sonreírle, la misma sonrisa amable y entregada que, siendo jóvenes, le había dedicado a su esposa. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de Boruto, los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y el cabello dorado flotando a su alrededor… Era hermoso su hijo. Y no lo decía porque fuera igualito a él siendo niño, Boruto tenía esa piel cuidada y esa expresión de infantil inocencia, Hinata había sido buena criándolo, su hijo era un niño que aún se asombraba y aún gritaba y aún creía. Sus ojos aún eran azules y brillantes.

Sus ojos en cambio se habían secado, pequeñas arrugas se le habían dibujado en torno a los parpados y su sonrisa era más cansada.

Ya no era Naruto Uzumaki ese que gritaba al viento que lograría que todos lo reconocieran, ya no era aquel niño gamberro, gritón e impulsivo, ya no era ese adolescente arrojado y atolondrado que se reía de la desgracia, ya no era aquel joven que esperaba nervioso a que su novia saliera de su casa para dar una vuelta con él.

 **Vamos a besar la nieve y vamos a volar**

 **Vamos a besar este cielo**

Pero su vida no podía acabarse ahí, no cuando no le había pedido disculpas a su hija por arruinar su cumpleaños, no cuando había olvidado decirle a su hijo que lo amaba, no cuando hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no le hacía el amor a su esposa.

Y de todas maneras siempre había confiado en Sasuke, incluso en sus peores momentos, así que a pesar del dolor la esperanza era una constante en él.

No le sorprendió demasiado ver ahí a los 4 Kages, tampoco a Sasuke (el Hokage en las sombras), pero ver ahí a su hijo…

—Pero mi mirada es más suave que la tuya. —Lo era, Boruto aún era aquel niño lleno de esperanza que él había sido, se parecía más a Minato a ser sincero. Quiso abrazarlo, quiso decirle todo lo que no le había dicho, pero en lugar de eso hizo lo único y lo que mejor sabía hacer para demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Una pelea donde pudiera protegerlo de todo, del mal, del peligro, incluso de sí mismo.

Mírame Boruto. Porque desde pequeño lo único que había sabido hacer era alcanzar con sus puños aquello que parecía tan lejano.

 **Nada, nada, nunca nada nos va a separar**

 **Somos una llama en el invierno**

Pero Sasuke, como siempre, había tenido una mejor visión que la suya, Sasuke había visto en su niño algo que él ni siquiera había notado, un Rasengan que superaba el suyo, que superaba el de Jiraiya, que superaba al de Minato, no necesitaba clones para hacerlo y cambiaba el giro de chakra hasta hacerse invisible.

Sasuke había confiado en su hijo, ahí donde él solo había visto desilusión Sasuke había vislumbrado grandeza. Le dolió, como si le apretaran el corazón, como si lo estrujaran. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño solitario que siempre había buscado que alguien lo notara no hubiera sido capaz de notar a su propio hijo?, ¿no había aprendido nada?

Sujetó la mano de su hijo.

Te amo.

No era bueno diciéndolo, Hinata se lo decía todo el tiempo para que él se sintiera protegido, siempre había sido así, era él quien necesitaba desesperadamente el amor de alrededor, el niño apestado que lloraba en soledad.

Te amo Boruto.

Hizo un Rasengan, grande, brillante, azul como sus ojos, lleno de fuerza y esperanza, dejo que creciera entre ellos y mientras lo hacía permitió que su hijo viera en su interior: sus tristezas, sus flaquezas, sus momentos de alegría y de compañerismo, le enseñó su vida en aquel ataque, en aquella esfera que hablaba más que mil palabras.

 **Le pedí al señor, que me diera un amor**

 **Nunca pensé sería tan profundo**

Su hijo atacó en coordinación con Sasuke, como maestro y alumno en perfecta sincronía, sí, estaba celoso, pero no importaba, había tiempo, lo recuperaría, iba a hacerlo.

Boruto impactó aquel tremendo rasengan con una esfera de energía de la misma magnitud, por un momento Naruto sintió pánico, su hijo, aquel hijo que no se esforzaba, que le gustaba estar bien vestido y que lo veía con desdén, no era posible que un chico como aquel pudiera manejar una energía que incluso le costaba controlar a él.

Dio un paso asustado adelante y entonces, como si se burlara de él, Boruto lanzó un grito de guerra y la piel de su brazo se desgajó cuando lanzó el Rasengan contra su enemigo. Su hijo, que era capaz de lastimarse a tal grado en una batalla, que no había retrocedido asustado, que se había plantado en la línea de batalla.

—Perdón. —Nadie lo escuchó, pero aquella simple palabra encerraba años de no observarlo, de no entenderlo.

 **Le pedí al señor, que me diera un amor**

 **Nunca pensé sería tan profundo**

Cuando por fin volvieron a casa Sakura trató el brazo de su hijo, al final tuvo que ponerle ungüentos y vendar toda la muñeca hasta por debajo del codo, feliz Boruto había dirigido su brazo vendado hacía él.

—¡Soy como tú ahora papá! —Sí, se había lastimado, había peleado como un ninja de verdad y como un shinobi que se entrega había puesto su vida en riesgo. Naruto deseó, con todo el corazón deseó, que nada malo volviera nunca a tocar a su hijo. Aquel hijo que parecía creer que lo único importante en el mundo era que su padre lo reconociera.

Hacía años que no lo hacía, pero Naruto lo llevo a su cama, lo arropo y espero a que se durmiera, Boruto era puras mejillas encendidas y ojos brillantes. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?, lo mucho que había deseado que alguien le diera un beso de buenas noches en la frente, lo mucho que había llorado la primera vez que había despertado cobijado por los brazos de Hinata.

Ser padre no era solo traer niños al mundo, él no lo había entendido, no cuando su padre se le había mostrado hasta cumplir los dieciséis años en forma de un chakra atrapado, siempre había creído que la vida era un premio suficiente, pero no era así, las familias normalmente no eran así.

 **Le pedí al señor, que me diera un amor**

 **Nunca pensé sería tan profundo**

—Te amo Boruto. —Pasó largos minutos acariciando su cabello rubio y suave, luego se pasó a sus mejillas aún rojas y comprendió la belleza de saberse un niño querido.

Su hijo le había dicho que estaba bien, que entendía su trabajo como Hokage, solo pedía unos minutos, un poquito de tiempo al final del día para ellos. Incluso Shikamaru con su apretada agenda tenía siempre tiempo para conversar con su hijo, Shikamaru tenía aquel ejemplo de su padre, sabía que habían sido muy cercanos.

También él quería ser cercano con Boruto, ser único para Himawari… volver a ser el héroe de su esposa.

Recordó cuando Hinata arrullaba a sus niños contra su pecho, con una suave y hermosa canción de cuna, él la veía embobado sin atreverse a imitarla porque sabía que iba a desafinar, quizás no era y nunca sería de los que cantaban canciones de cuna, pero a su manera él también tenía su forma de cantar.

—Estoy aquí ahora y voy a estar aquí siempre.

—Papá… —Entre sueños Boruto sintió que su padre lo besaba en la mejilla, que lo abrazaba fuerte pegando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo y supo, sin temor a dudas, que aunque vinieran tiempos difíciles el lazo que se había formado entre ellos no volvería a romperse.

Nunca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** No hay mejor forma de iniciar el año que escribiendo, en esta ocasión algo corto, porque verdaderamente Boruto me ha hecho llorar con la película que le han montado.

La canción "Canción de cuna" es de Los Piojos y realmente es de esas que pegan en el Kokoro, sobre todo si están melancólicos.

Un beso y gracias por leer

 _01/01/2016 01:00 AM ¡Otro año y a darle!_


End file.
